Vs. Frillish
Vs. Frillish is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/17/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan arrive in Nacrene City, walking through the plaza. There are several pieces of abstract art around, being painted on sculptures and building sides. Rui: Okay, I give. What’s with the bad paint job? Cilan: It’s not a paint job. It is art! The city allows young artists to paint upon the buildings to unleash their creative passion as well as to make new public attractions. There are many an artist who were first recognized due to their work here. Iris: I agree with Rui on this one. It just looks like people splattered paint everywhere. Rui: If Iris agreed with me, then it must be right. Cilan: (Laughs sheepishly) I guess. Ian: Which way to the gym? Rui: Eh?! We just got here! Can’t we go and take a rest at the Pokémon Center? Take a bath, go to the salon?! Ian takes off ahead of them, when a loud ringing occurs. The group looks confused, as Iris gasps and points at Ian’s arm. Iris: Ian! Your Xtransceiver! Ian: Huh? Forgot about this thing. Ian raises his left arm for his Xtransceiver, answering it. Don George’s image appears on the screen. Don George: Hello there Ian. Our tracking system indicated that you’re in the vicinity of the Nacrene City Battle Club. Ian: You can tell that? Don George: Indeed we can. This is how trainers identify who they could possibly battle against. And you have a challenger! Do you accept? Ian: Yes. Don George: In that case, the battle will begin upon your arrival. Thank you for choosing the Battle Club! The call ends, as Ian looks to the others. Ian: I guess the gym battle will have to wait. Which way to the Battle Club? End Scene The group arrives at the Battle Club, them going to the battlefield. Standing in position is Cheren. Ian smirks at this. Ian: So it’s you. Cheren: Ian. I heard from Hilda that you were heading this way. Figured I’d have a battle with you following my Nacrene City gym battle. Victini: Victini! Cheren: Huh? Who’s that? Cheren pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Victini. Pokédex: (With city accent) Victini, the Victory Pokémon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter. Cheren: (Suspicious) Where did you find a Mythical Pokémon? Ian: Just lucky I guess. Iris: Do they know each other? Rui: I’ve never met him. Iris: (Condescending) Not like that’s a reliable method. Cilan: Cheren came by and challenged the Striaton gym second, following Hilda. He beat Chili for the badge. Ian takes his position, as Cheren readjusts his glasses. Cheren: So, how many Pokémon are we using? Ian: I have four on hand. So four-on-four! Cheren nods, drawing a Pokéball with his left hand. Cheren: Tranquill, I choose you! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Tranquill. Tranquil: Tranquil! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: (With male voice) Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidove. It can return to its Trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them. Ian: To start, I’ll choose Tepig! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: (Eager) Tepig! Cheren: (Thinking) Now, time to see if my analysis is right. (Aloud) Tranquill, use Air Cutter! Ian: Ember! Tranquill flaps its wings, releasing a cross shaped energy blade. Tepig exhales a cloud of Embers from its snout, blocking the attack. Tepig then dashes forward, preparing for Tackle. Cheren: So it can attack on its own. Tranquill, use Double Team! Tranquill shimmers and disappears as Tepig goes to ram it, as several clones appear. The Tranquill clones fly around Tepig in a circle, Tepig shifting its head back and forth. Ian: (Points towards the side) There! Smog! Tepig exhales a Smog from its snout, being concentrated in a stream going forward. It hits Tranquill almost immediately, Cheren gasping. Cheren: He hit us that easily?! Ian: And Tackle! Cheren: (Recomposes himself) Aerial Ace! Tepig dashes forward with Tackle, as Tranquill flies over the ground with white energy surrounding it. Tranquill and Tepig collide, with a white star sparkle occurring when Tranquill strikes Tepig. Tepig spirals off to the side, tumbling away injured. Tepig struggles to stand up. Iris: That looked like it did way more damage than it should’ve! Axew: Axew Axew! Cilan: Tranquill can have the ability Super Luck. That can increase the chance of causing a critical hit, which was that sparkle we saw. Cheren: (Thinking) If Double Team won’t work. (Aloud) Aerial Ace! Ian: Ember! Tranquill speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Tepig breathes Ember. Tranquill flies through the Ember, and strikes Tepig again. It sparkles from a critical hit, as it hits the ground defeated. Don George: Tepig is unable to battle! And that makes Tranquill the winner! Tranquill flies back towards Cheren, who looks as serious as before. Ian returns Tepig, gleaming. Ian: Not bad. You’re pretty strong. Cheren: You have to be strong in order to take on the gym leaders. I think you are more familiar with that than me. Ian draws a Pokéball, throwing it. Oshawott comes out, with a dramatic pose. Oshawott: (Dynamic) Osha! Cheren: You still haven’t evolved Oshawott yet? Ian: You say that as if it’s a problem. Cheren scowls at this, uncomfortable about the situation. Cheren: If he chose it here, then he must believe it is strong enough to win. Tranquill, Air Cutter! Ian: Water Gun! Tranquill fires Air Cutter, as Oshawott spews a Water Gun to block it. Cheren: Double Team to Aerial Ace! Tranquill forms several clones as they all fly towards Oshawott with Aerial Ace. Oshawott looks freaked out. Cheren: (Thinking) At this speed and this many clones, it’ll be impossible for him to counter even if he can spot the real one. Ian: Oshawott, relax. Razor Shell! Oshawott snaps out of his daze, as he is struck by Aerial Ace. Oshawott tumbles backwards, getting up facing towards Ian. The Tranquill clones fly back at him with Aerial Ace, as Oshawott forms a water energy blade on his scalchop. Oshawott swings Razor Shell, a sparkle occurring as Tranquill flips over from the impact. Tranquill bounces off the ground defeated. Don George: Tranquil is unable to battle! And the winner is Oshawott! Cheren returns Tranquil, now shaking with anger. Cheren: Okay, who are you?! There’s no way an average rookie would be able to strike us with our combo at that speed! Iris: Rookie? Rui: What are you talking about? He’s not a rookie. Ian: Hilda thought I was a rookie for some reason. And to answer your question, Cheren, my name is Ian. But this isn’t the first region I’ve traveled. I’ve competed in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Iris: An Ian that’s traveled to other regions? Iris then gasps in realization, her now shaking with awe and disbelief. Her arm is shaky as she points at Ian. Iris: YOU’RE THE DRAGON TAMER! Cheren: Dragon tamer? Iris: A famous trainer that commanded three Legendary Dragons at the same time! Rayquaza, Latias and Latios! Rui: (Not impressed) Oh, those guys? I saw them when he called upon them in Orre. Iris: (Freaking out) HE CAN SUMMON THEM ON COMMAND?! Rui: Dude! Simmer! Cheren: I’ve heard of those. So, you’re a severe veteran. A powerhouse. What are you doing with a starter Pokémon like Oshawott?! One that has no experience?! Ian: That’s exactly the reason. I like to challenge myself by using new Pokémon. When we battled before with our new starter Pokémon, it was exhilarating. It gave me someone to rise towards and beat. Cheren is no longer amused, as he has a serious expression now. Cheren: In that case, I’m going to wrap this match up quickly. If you’re not going to face me at full power, how can I grow from facing you? Servine. Cheren throws a Pokéball, choosing Servine. Servine: Servine! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. Cilan: That’s what he used to defeat Chili’s Pansear. Iris: It won against a type disadvantage? Oshawott stands no chance! Cheren: Leech Seed. Servine spews several seeds, digging into the ground around Oshawott. Roots grow out and wrap around Oshawott, draining his energy. Ian: Not bad. Oshawott, return! Ian returns Oshawott, the Leech Seed roots breaking away. He opens a Pokéball, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sni! Snivy and Servine stare each other down, both with cold calculating eyes. Rui: So, he chose an unevolved Pokémon to battle its evolved form. Is he an idiot? Iris: (Frantic) Are you really calling the Dragon Tamer an idiot?! Do you not know how strong he is! He got second place at the Sinnoh League! Cheren: (Mystified) Second place? (Snaps out of it) He successfully cancelled out our Leech Seed. In that case, Leaf Tornado! Ian: Leaf Storm! Servine spins its body, firing a tornado of leaves glowing green, dark green and light green. Snivy forms a vortex of leaves and fires it forward, the attacks colliding. Leaf Storm pushes through, but is broken by Leaf Tornado’s power. Cheren: (Thinking) Even with our increased strength, the overall power of Leaf Storm makes it even. I’ll have to get in close. (Aloud) Tackle! Ian: (Grins) Vine Whip! Servine lowers its head low to the ground as it runs forward, Snivy extending vines from the leaf on her shoulders. Servine dodges the first one, when the second one whips at its feet, tripping it. Servine skids on its belly towards Snivy. Ian: And Attract! Snivy winks, releasing energy hearts that hit Servine. Servine is infatuated by Snivy, Cheren taken aback. Cheren: He utilized Attract?! Ian: And Leaf Blade! Snivy’s tail glows light green, as she strikes Servine repeatedly. Servine is knocked back, defeated. Don George: Servine is unable to battle! And the winner is Snivy! Cheren returns Servine, him now tense. Cheren: Even if he isn’t trying his hardest, he’s still leagues ahead of me. I’ll have to throw everything I’ve got at him. This is more intense than any gym battle so far! Darumaka! Cheren throws a Pokéball, choosing Darumaka. Darumaka: Daru! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Darmanitan. When it sleeps, it pulls its limbs into its body and its internal fire goes down to 1,100°F. Rui: Aw! That thing looks so cute! Cheren: Incinerate! Ian: Leaf Storm! Darumaka forms and fires a fireball with a bright center and black highlights. Snivy fires Leaf Storm, which is caught ablaze by Incinerate. Snivy is hit by Incinerate, blasting her back. Cheren: Now Fire Fang! Ian: Snivy, return! Darumaka charges with fire energy fangs formed around it, as Ian returns Snivy. Fire Fang bites into thin air. Cheren: What?! Ian: Substitution is a key part of battle. Oshawott! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: Oshawott! Ian: Razor Shell! Cheren: Fire Fang! Oshawott and Darumaka clash with Razor Shell and Fire Fang, Darumaka losing and being knocked back. Oshawott then fires Water Gun, defeating Darumaka. Don George: Darumaka is unable to battle! And the winner is Oshawott! Cheren returns Darumaka, looking defeated. Cheren: (Shaken) The difference is too great. I can’t match him. Ian: (Excited) Hey! Don’t give up yet! This is where the battle gets good! Cheren: Gets good? I’m down to one Pokémon while you have three! Cilan: Cheren, a trainer doesn’t give up when they face adversity. Just like a gym battle, this is designed to test you and force you to rise to the occasion. Just treat it like a gym battle in that regard. Cheren: Like a gym battle? Okay. Cheren takes a deep breath, calming down. He stares Ian down, who has a wide smile. Cheren: (Thinking) Both Oshawott and Snivy have taken damage, but his Victini is at full strength. If I’m going to match it, I have one option. ''(Aloud) Frillish! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing a male Frillish. Frillish: Frill! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) ''Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. With its thin, veil-like arms wrapped around the body of its opponent, it sinks to the ocean floor. Ian: Form differences, huh? This one is a male. Oshawott, start with Water Gun! Oshawott fires Water Gun, striking Frillish. He is pushed back, and glows with an indigo aura. Oshawott glows with the same aura, Ian impressed. Ian: Cursed Body. Rui: Huh? What’s Cursed Body? Cilan: An ability that disables a move. Iris: Now Oshawott’s only attack move is— Ian: Razor Shell! Cheren: Absorb! Oshawott charges at Frillish, using Razor Shell. He leaps at Frillish, as he wraps his tentacles around Oshawott, trapping him. They glow green as they drain energy from Oshawott. Frillish drops Oshawott defeated. Don George: Oshawott is unable to battle! And the winner is Frillish! Ian returns Oshawott, as he opens a Pokéball to choose Snivy. Ian: Snivy! Attract! Cheren: Protect! Snivy fires Attract, as Frillish releases a blue barrier, blocking the attack. Cheren: Hex! Frillish’s eyes glow black, as does Snivy. Snivy is blasted back into the wall, grimacing. Ian: Leaf Storm! Snivy fires Leaf Storm, it hitting Frillish and slamming him to the ground. Frillish struggles to get up, as Snivy appears in front of him. Ian: Leaf Blade! Cheren: Water Pulse! Frillish releases a wave of water, Snivy cutting through it with Leaf Blade. The two strike each other and knock each other back. Snivy glows from Cursed Body. Ian: Vine Whip! Cheren: Protect then Hex! Snivy shoots Vine Whip, as Frillish blocks it with Protect. Snivy fires Leaf Storm as Frillish hits Snivy with Hex. Snivy drops defeated while Frillish is defeated by Leaf Storm. Don George: The battle is a tie! And the victor is Ian! Cheren returns Frillish, as his head drops low. Cheren: Like I said. I wasn’t ready to face you yet. I apologize for taking up your time. Ian: Hey Cheren! Challenge me anytime. Cheren takes off, as Ian returns Snivy. Ian: He came back strong. After we heal up, we may have to do some training here. Main Events * Cheren reveals he's caught a Tranquill, Darumaka and Frillish, and his Snivy evolved into Servine. ** Tranquill's ability is Super Luck. ** Servine's gender is male ** Frillish is male with the ability Cursed Body * Cheren loses to Ian. * Cheren reveals he has the Trio and Basic Badges. Characters * Ian * Cheren * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Tranquill (Cheren's) * Servine (Cheren's) * Darumaka (Cheren's) * Frillish (Cheren's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode A Rival Battle for Club Champ! * Cheren's Pokémon choices are inspired by Trip's team in the anime. * This marks one of the few times Ian doesn't use all the allotted Pokémon he can in an official battle, only using 3 out of his available 4. * Cheren losing so overwhelmingly is to forge the rivalry between him and Ian. He now knows what caliber trainer Ian is and him struggling to defeat him will fuel their rivalry. ** This is usually done the opposite way, with Ian trying to get stronger to match another rival. * Iris was familiar with the lores of "Ian the Dragon Tamer" prior to this episode. Her opinion of him changes drastically. * All the starter Pokémon Professor Juniper gave out in the Vs. Oshawott are confirmed to be male. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc